Eyes Wide Open
Eyes Wide Open is the nineteenth episode of the third season and the 50th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary When famed neurosurgeon Dr. Ginsberg and her team pay a visit to St. Ambrose to save the life of Kayla, Addison is shocked to see Amelia Shepherd - Derek's younger sister on the team. But Amelia's presence causes strife between Addison, Sam and Pete when she claims she can save Kayla's life after Dr. Ginsberg declares nothing can be done. Meanwhile, Charlotte seeks from Cooper's with a sex education seminar for the elderly that only leads to more tension between the two, as they try to figure out how to work together. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP319AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP319PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP319CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP319CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP319SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP319VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP319SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP319GeraldineGinsberg.png|Geraldine Ginsberg PP319GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP319AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP319VanessaHoyt.png|Vanessa Hoyt PP319EddieLindy.png|Eddie Lindy PP319AngieMcConnell.png|Angie McConnell PP319SimonMcConnell.png|Simon McConnell PP319KaylaLindy.png|Kayla Lindy (with Amelia Shepherd) PP319Oscar.png|Oscar Schmitt PP319Nora.png|Nora (right, with Oscar) Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (credit only) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *Nora Dunn as Dr. Geraldine Ginsberg *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Christina Chang as Vanessa Hoyt *Derek Phillips as Eddie Lindy *Judith Hoag as Angie McConnell *Michael Reilly Burke as Simon McConnell *Monica Keena as Kayla Lindy *Jack Axelrod as Oscar Schmitt Co-Starring *Greta Sesheta as Nora Medical Notes Kayla Lindy *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Coma *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Geraldine Ginsberg (neurosurgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Vanessa Hoyt (perinatologist) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **C-section Kayla, 32, was still in a coma after six weeks. Her husband called in Geraldine Ginsberg, a neurosurgeon, to try to wake her up. Ginsberg examined her and ordered tests. The tests revealed signs of a permanent vegetative state. Ginsberg didn't believe she could help, but Amelia suggested a possible solution. Ginsberg said it wouldn't work and fired her, so Amelia stayed behind and agreed to do the surgery herself. The McConnells asked her not to operate because the fetuses were close to viability. In surgery, Kayla started throwing clots, so Addison did a c-section and delivered all three babies. After Sam finished busting the clots, Amelia finished her procedure. After the surgery, Kayla's reflexes started to improve as she woke up. Sheldon's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Intervention Sheldon had to attend an intervention for a patient of his. Oscar Schmitt *'Diagnosis:' **Arthritis **Prostate cancer *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (urologist) **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Radiation Oscar, 80, said he'd been having sex and had pain in his pelvis, which limited his ability to get in the mood. He wanted meds to help his libido. Cooper suggested he make an appointment to see Charlotte to get an exam. She diagnosed prostate cancer. She suggested radiation. He was concerned about erectile dysfunction occurring as a result of the radiation. She said he'd have four or five years without the treatment. Cooper went and spoke to him to try to convince him to go through treatment. He was able to convince Oscar that treatment was the best option for him. Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (neonatal surgeon) **Vanessa Hoyt (neonatologist) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **Bypass **NICU Care One of the babies wasn't breathing. Addison intubated, but she still had no pulse. She tried again and got a pulse. They then took her to the NICU for bypass. Babies Two and Three *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (neonatal surgeon) **Vanessa Hoyt (neonatologist) *'Treatment:' **NICU care The other two babies were also taken to the NICU for supportive care. Music "Ca Plane Pour Moi" - Nouvelle Vague "I'm a Realist" - The Cribs "Wait a Minute Here" - The Robotanist "Follow Me Back Into the Sun" - The Rescues Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.82 million viewers. *This episode marks the first appearance of Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd, who becomes a main character as of season four. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x19-1.jpg PP3x19-2.jpg PP3x19-3.jpg PP3x19-4.jpg PP3x19-5.jpg PP3x19-6.jpg PP3x19-7.jpg PP3x19-8.jpg PP3x19-9.jpg PP3x19-10.jpg PP3x19-11.jpg PP3x19-12.jpg PP3x19-13.jpg PP3x19-14.jpg PP3x19-15.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes